


Dizzy

by Inkandquills, writersstudy



Series: Inktober 2019 [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Drunk Sex, Groundhog day effect, Handcuffs, Implied/Referenced Kidnapping, In chapter 2, M/M, Mentions of Gags, Mentions of choking, Minghao is technically a sexual predator, Power Bottom Minghao, Rough Sex, Wet & Messy, hao "drugs" soon but it's just viagra, in the first ch, mentions of blindfolds, mentions of cock cages, one quick second of suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:49:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkandquills/pseuds/Inkandquills, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: Inktober 2019, Day Twenty-Four!Prompt: DizzyGroup: SeventeenPairing: Hoshi/The8A: Soonyoung spends a night with the hottest man he's ever seen, and then some.M: Minghao loved waking up next to Soonyoung, but not like this.[[PLEASE NOTE THAT WE, THE AUTHORS, HAVE NOT GIVEN PERMISSION FOR THIS WORK TO BE RE-POSTED ANYWHERE EXCEPT DIRECTLY ON AO3. IF YOU SEE THIS WORK ANYWHERE ELSE, PLEASE REPORT IT FOR COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT AND NOTIFY US AT LIVING.LENIENTLY@GMAIL.COM. THANK YOU.]]





	1. Ashlee

Soonyoung’s friends cheered as he tossed back the shot, already his fifth of the night. They were out celebrating his birthday and he was determined to get drunk and get laid. He turned back to the bar and ordered himself a mixed drink, tossing it on the tab that Jeonghan had opened for the night. He slid the bartender a couple of bills when he received the drink and lifted it to take a sip. One of his friends called his name and he turned his head, stumbling when someone bumped into him from behind. The drink sloshed over his hand and a hand landed on his wrist in apology. When he lifted the drink to his lips again, he failed to notice the tiny blue pill disintegrating in the bottom of the glass.

The drink disappeared quickly, as did the one Soonyoung chugged after it before his friends forced him to down a glass of water. They’d managed to collect a few stragglers into their group, including the hottest man Soonyoung had ever seen in his  _ life _ . His name was Minghao, he was a year younger than Soonyoung, and had the cutest accent known to man. He was also very touchy, hands wandering over Soonyoung’s arms and shoulders and even his thighs.

“C’mon, let’s dance,” Minghao said, dragging Soonyoung off the stool and into the crowd. Soonyoung was properly drunk by that point, high off the energy of the crowd. He and Minghao fit together easily, the younger man’s back pressed close to his front. Soonyoung absently nipped and sucked at the back of Minghao’s neck until the younger man turned in his arms, placing hand square on his shoulders.

“Let’s get out of here,” he said, and Soonyoung readily agreed, dragging Minghao out of the crowd and over to his friends. There were whoops and cheers as Soonyoung collected his coat and took one last shot. He pressed a sloppy kiss to Jeonghan’s cheek, thanking him for the party and the drinks, before dragging Minghao toward the door. He missed the smirk on the younger man’s face.

They stumbled out of the bar, Soonyoung clinging to Minghao’s shoulder and giggling. The world around him was spinning, but he attributed that to the alcohol.

“Let me take you home, baby,” Minghao purred in his ear. Soonyoung nodded, placing a sloppy kiss on the other man’s neck. Minghao stepped toward the curb to hail them a cab and in not time, they were stumbling out of the black taxi and into his condo. 

“God, Soonie, you’re so pretty,” Minghao growled, pushing the older man against the inside of the closed door. Soonyoung giggled when a mouth started trailing up his neck. 

“It tickles,” he mumbled, voice slurred from the alcohol. Minghao just grinned, continuing on his path of marking Soonyoung up. Somehow, they ended up in the bedroom, writhing against each other while Minghao somehow managed to work their clothes off. He hummed appreciatively at the sight of the older man’s cock. 

“Can’t wait to have this in me,” he teased, wrapping a hand around it. He was seated on Soonyoung’s thighs, keeping his hips pinned to the bed. Soonyoung whined, wanting more friction and more ability to move. Minghao grinned wickedly and hopped off the bed, rummaging around in his dresser for something. He returned with lube, a condom, and a pair of handcuffs. 

“Kinky,” Soonyoung commented, smirking. Inside, he was on fire. He didn’t think he’d ever been so hard before. 

“Oh, they’re not for me,” Minghao said as he seated himself again, dropping the cold metal rings onto Soonyoung’s stomach. He leaned down, licking a stripe up Soonyoung’s neck to his ear.

“I want to tie you up and use you to get off,” he growled in Soonyoung’s ear, pausing to suck on his earlobe, “is that okay, baby?” Soonyoung could barely breathe as he nodded. He would let Minghao do anything he wanted as long as he touched him. 

Minghao grinned ferally and sat back, planting himself firmly on Soonyoung’s legs. He wrapped a hand around the older man and a hand around himself, stroking both of them in time with each other. There was enough precum sliding down Soonyoung’s cock to make the slide easy, but Minghao was a bit too rough and dry for his own taste. He pulled his hands away, coming back with lube, more than enough to make the slide wet and messy. Soonyoung was so worked up that he nearly forgot about the handcuffs until Minghao suddenly pulled away and, in a couple of swift movements, had his wrists firmly attached to the rungs of the headboard. Soonyoung wrapped his hands around the bars to ground himself. 

Minghao scooted back in Soonyoung’s lap, reaching for the lube again and turning around to expose himself to Soonyoung, who whined at the sight. He wanted to touch so badly that his head was swimming. 

The younger man lubed up his long, thin fingers and reached back, toying with the outside of his hole before pushing a finger in, making Soonyoung moan. He was so hard that he could probably come just from the sight of Minghao fingering himself. Minghao moaned wantonly as he fingered himself, seeming to forget that Soonyoung was even there. By the time he was bouncing on three fingers, Soonyoung couldn’t take it anymore. He came, hard and untouched, and Minghao stilled when he felt the hot liquid hit his back. He pulled his fingers out and turned around, eyeing Soonyoung disdainfully.

“Did you just cum?” Soonyoung nodded with a whimper. “Untouched?” He nodded again. Minghao stared at him for a moment before there was a sharp stinging pain in his thigh as the younger man slapped him. 

“You’re that needy, huh?” he taunted, “so desperate to get your rocks of that you cum untouched at just the sight of me?” He kept hitting Soonyoung’s thighs, back and forth, harder and harder, until they were both bright red and tears of shame and arousal leaked down the sides of Soonyoung’s face. His cock was rock hard again. He wasn’t even sure if he’d ever gone soft.

“Please,” he begged shamelessly, “please, I need it, I need you, Minghao, please, use me, baby, I want it.” He kept mumbling his pleas until Minghao settled a hand loosely around his throat, the other quickly working the condom over Soonyoung’s cock. 

“Shut up,” he said, “toys don’t talk.” Soonyoung’s mouth closed and he nodded with a whimper. Minghao lifted up on his knees, letting his hand drift to Soonyoung’s chest for stability, and slowly lowered himself on the older man’s cock. Soonyoung did his best to muffle the whine that came out of his throat as Minghao started to move, almost immediately setting a quick pace. There was no way that he was going to last through this. 

“If you cum again before I do, you’ll regret it,” Minghao gritted, eyes squeezed shut as Soonyoung’s cock touched him in all the right places. He had definitely made the right choice when scanning around the bar earlier. 

It wasn’t long before Soonyoung could no longer contain his moans. When got too loud, Minghao’s hand landed on his face, clamping over his mouth and nose tightly. They may have been bony, but his hands were also huge. Soonyoung’s eyes rolled back in his head as he struggled to breathe until Minghao suddenly released him. He gasped loudly and his hips bucked up unintentionally, eliciting a loud whine from the younger man. If he wasn’t painfully close before, he certainly was now. 

“Please, Minghao, please,” Soonyoung begged, “please, I can’t, I can’t.”

“Whose cock is this?” Minghao asked gruffly, clamping down for good measure, “huh? Who does this belong to?” Soonyoung hiccupped, chest heaving.

“Y-You,” he stuttered, “it’s yours, all yours.” Minghao let out a high pitched moan and came in streaks across Soonyoung’s chest. Not a second later, Soonyoung followed, hips bucking as he worked his way through the orgasm. It completely drained him and he slumped against the pillows as Minghao disappeared into what he assumed was the bathroom. His eyes were barely open by the time the younger man came back, but it wasn’t a washcloth in his hands. Soonyoung laid limp, still spent and confused, as Minghao fitted the metal contraption over his still-hard cock, painfully forcing it into a flaccid position. 

“Minghao?” he asked, looking up with a new fear in his eyes. His hands tugged at the handcuffs as Minghao approached him, feeder gag and blindfold visible in his hands.

“Minghao, let me go,” he said, tugging even more insistently. Minghao laughed coldly as he pushed the feeder gag between the older man’s teeth and fastened it behind his neck. He fastened the blindfold over Soonyoung’s eyes and patted his cheek condescendingly.

“You’re not going anywhere, pretty boy,” he said, “you’re mine now.” He left Soonyoung on the bed, naked with cum drying on his stomach, until he needed to use him again.


	2. Michelle

Minghao rolled over and buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet and he wanted to take advantage of the last few minutes he had before he had to go to work. Sooner than he wanted his alarm was blaring and he reached out to shut it off with a disgruntled huff. Once it was snoozed, he snuggled into Soonyoung’s neck. 

“You know you can’t hide here forever,” Soonyoung mumbled quietly. His hand came up to run through his boyfriend’s hair.

“I don’t want to go to work today,” Minghao whined. 

“You don’t wanna go to work any days,” Soonyoung said gently. Minghao huffed in reply.

“Just a few more months and then you can start looking for something new,” the older man said.

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Minghao mumbled. He pushed himself up, pausing to steal a chaste kiss, before climbing out of bed and heading into the bathroom to get ready. Soonyoung rolled into the warm spot his boyfriend had left and wrapped himself around a pillow. Minghao had never been cut out for office work. It was boring and dull and he hated being stuck in a box next to people he wished he never had to see again. His real passion was to join Soonyoung at his studio and helped teach people of all ages how to dance. But the studio wasn’t stable enough for him to leave his job yet, so he was stuck. He popped his head back into the bedroom just before he was ready to head out.

“Will I see you tonight?” Soonyoung asked.

“Yeah, I’ll pick up dinner on my way home and bring you something to eat. I just have a couple of private lessons tonight so we can eat before the first one,” Minghao said. That was always his favorite part of the day. Going to the studio, stripping out of his stiff suit and slipping into comfortable sweatpants and a t shirt and doing what he loved most: dancing. 

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Soonyoung mumbled into his pillow. Minghao chuckled.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you too,” came the muffled reply. Minghao took one last look at the older man before leaving the apartment and heading down to his car. He couldn’t wait for the days when he could stay in bed with Soonyoung all morning and spend the whole day with his boyfriend. Even on weekends they didn’t see much of each other because Soonyoung was teaching all day and Minghao more often than not got stuck on the phone. He arrived to work in a sour mood. Thankfully it was already Friday, which meant only eight hours stood being Minghao and his weekend. And even better than that was that the eight hours had gone by relatively quickly and soon Minghao was on his way to the studio, change of clothes and dinner in tow. He found his boyfriend sitting in the office, pouring over some paperwork when he arrived. He plopped the bag of food on the desk and wrapped himself around Soonyoung’s back.

“How was work today?” the older man asked.

“Boring but at least it went quickly. I missed you,” Minghao said with a pout. 

“Oh my God you big baby come here,” Soonyoung spun his chair around and pulled Minghao into his lap. Minghao smiled victoriously and settled comfortably on the older man’s thighs.

“What do you say to us eating a little dinner and then getting our own practice in before our students come?” he whispered, leaning down and conspiratorially teasing his lips against Soonoyoung’s neck.

“I don’t know about you but I have class in fifteen minutes and a whole lot of chicken to eat before then,” Soonyoung said. Minghao pulled back with a huff. He reached over and grabbed their food, opting to stay right where he was to eat. They ate quietly until it was time for Soonyoung to go teach and for Minghao to meet with his students. By the time they got home, they were both wiped and happy to take a quick shower together before tumbling into bed.

The following morning, Minghao rolled over and buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet and he wanted to take advantage of the last few minutes he had before he had to go to work. Sooner than he wanted his alarm was blaring and he reached out to shut it off with a disgruntled huff. Once it was snoozed, he snuggled into Soonyoung’s neck. 

“You know you can’t hide here forever,” Soonyoung mumbled quietly. His hand came up to run through his boyfriend’s hair.

“Of course I can,” Minghao replied, “it’s Saturday and I get to spend all morning in bed with you.”

“Hao, it’s Friday,” Soonyoung said gently. Minghao picked his head up and looked at his boyfriend.

“What do you mean it’s Friday? Yesterday was Friday,” Minghao said, completely confused.

“No, yesterday was Thursday. Babe, are you okay?” Soonyoung asked, starting to get worried. 

“No, no, you’re messing with me,” Minghao said. He sat up completely and reached to grab his phone. Sure enough it said Friday with yesterday’s date.

“What did you do to my phone?” he asked nervously.

“Nothing. What could I have done to your phone?” Soonyoung asked.

“Messed with my dates!” Minghao said. He looked back down at the phone and did everything he could to reset it but it still said Friday.

“Babe, you’re gonna be late for work if you don’t get a move,” Soonyoung said, gently shoving his boyfriend out of bed. Minghao distractedly leaned down to kiss his boyfriend before grabbing his clothes and ducking into the bathroom. He popped his head back into the bedroom just before he was ready to head out.

“Will I see you tonight?” Soonyoung asked. Minghao froze.

“Yeah, I’ll pick up dinner on my way home and bring you something to eat. I just have a couple of private lessons tonight so we can eat before the first one,” he said said slowly

“I’ll be waiting for you,” Soonyoung mumbled into his pillow. Minghao started to panic now. What was going on. He headed to work hesitantly, still not entirely sure this whole thing wasn’t some convoluted trick put together by his boyfriend. But when he got to work and saw all of his coworkers at their desks, he realized it wasn’t. He sat down, still not entirely believing what was happening.

“Hey, Seungcheol,” he asked, turning to his neighbor, “what day is it today?”

“Friday,” the older man replied easily, “you don’t mean to tell me you forgot it was Friday? You’re always so good at remembering the days, especially the best day of the week.”

“Yeah,” Minghao said a little distracted, “thanks.” He stared at the pile of paperwork on his desk and his heart sank even more. This was everything that he had worked on yesterday. He knew this couldn’t have been a trick but it felt like one. Why was everything repeating itself? What would happen if he tried to do something different? He had been meaning to ask his boss a few questions so he decided to try and take a walk now before he got to work. He pushed himself up to stand and didn’t make it more than a few steps before Seungcheol spoke up again. 

“Boss had to leave early today,” he said, “something about his daughter being sick.” Minghao just stared at his older coworker for a minute before slowly moving to sit back down. Well there went that idea. It seemed like any attempt to deviate from how his day went yesterday would be thwarted. Minghao spent the rest of the day methodically making sure he did everything the exact same. When he finally left the office he got the same food for dinner and found Soonyoung at the same spot in his office at the studio. He plopped the bag of food on the desk and wrapped himself around Soonyoung’s back. 

“How was work today?” the older man asked. Minghao paused before responding. 

“Boring but at least it went quickly. I missed you,” Minghao said slowly. He pouted for good measure. 

“Oh my God you big baby come here,” Soonyoung spun his chair around and pulled Minghao into his lap. Minghao began to fully panic now. Soonyoung didn’t even seem to realize anything was wrong. He hid his face in his boyfriend’s neck and tried to wrack his brain about what happened next. 

“You’re awfully quiet today, babe,” Soonyoung pointed out, “especially because I know how you get when you hide your head in my neck.” Ah that’s right. Minghao placed a few small kisses against his boyfriend’s neck before pulling away.

“Let’s eat before you have to teach,” he said quietly. He knew that wasn’t quite how “yesterday” went but he was exhausted trying to keep everything straight. His dance lessons went exactly as well as they did last night. And soon enough he was back home, showered, and in bed. Hopefully this was just a horrible nightmare he would wake up from on Saturday morning. 

The following morning, Minghao rolled over and buried his face in Soonyoung’s neck. His alarm hadn’t gone off yet and he wanted to take advantage of the last few minutes he had before he had to go to work. Sooner than he wanted his alarm was blaring and he reached out to shut it off with a disgruntled huff. Once it was snoozed, he snuggled into Soonyoung’s neck. 

“You know you can’t hide here forever,” Soonyoung mumbled quietly. His hand came up to run through his boyfriend’s hair. Minghao’s heart dropped. He sat up and immediately reached for his phone. Friday. He nearly burst into tears on the spot.

“Hao? Baby, what’s wrong?” Soonyoung asked nervously.

“It’s Friday,” Minghao replied in a small voice. How was he supposed to tell his boyfriend that it had been Friday for three days? And how was he supposed to get himself out of this nightmare? Was there no way to stop going in circles for the rest of his life? Minghao didn’t know. 


End file.
